Blackwater Park (mission)
' - - Blackwater Park' is the 18th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 2 segments: Blackwater Park and The Penthouse. Mission Plot Dexter, who grows more unstable, tries to arrange a ransom meeting with Travis and Jade. As they meet, Dexter demands Travis the money in under three seconds, while restraining a girl (supposedly Victoria) with a bag over her head. To show how serious he is, Dexter shoots the girl, only to reveal that she was Mrs. Cooper. Travis and Jade are forced to give the money anyway, but Dexter doesn't keep his end of the exchange and leaves with both the money and Victoria, angering Travis. Dexter and Layla return to their penthouse and celebrate their success, only to realize that 47 is on his way to kill the pair. As 47 infiltrates the building, Dexter becomes extremely frustrated, but Layla ensures him that she will deal with the issue. Dexter then proceeds to the roof of the hotel. 47 enters the hotel with stealth and reaches the floor of Dexter's apartment. After killing Layla, 47 finds the panic room of the penthouse, which contains her phone. 47 then picks up Layla's phone and hears Dexter telling Layla, believing her to still be alive, to head to the rooftop of the hotel to escape. Victoria is then heard, attempting to struggle from Dexter, and it is revealed she is a genetically engineered test subject, just like 47. Strangely enough, 47 can follow Layla in the Panic Room, resulting in a special cutscene. Objectives * Infiltrate Blackwater * Gain access to Dexter's penthouse * Locate Layla * Eliminate Layla * Locate the panic room Weapons Firearms * AH 74U - On display. * Black Kazo TRG - Inside Lenny Dexter's room. * HX AP-15 - On display and carried by bodyguards and the Blackwater Tactical Team. * HX UMP - On display and carried by bodyguards. * Jagd P22G * Layla's JAGD P22G - Carried by Layla Stockton. * Police M590 12ga - On display. * SPS 12 - On display. * Ultramax - On display. Melee * Baseball Bat - Inside Lenny Dexter's room. * Battle Axe - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room * Bong - Inside Lenny Dexter's room. * Bottle - Near projection room. * Coffee Mug - In the staff building in the Blackwater Park segment. * Fire Extinguisher - In the "staff only" entrance it can be found in the corner of the security room. * Fire Poker - Outside on the balcony. * Gasoline Can - Under a generator on the balcony. * Katana - In various weapon displays. * Knife - In basement. * Mace - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room * Morning Star - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room * Radio - Inside Lenny Dexter's room and near security office in the lobby. * Screwdriver - On the desk, near the movie projector. * Statue Bust - in the main dining room where you poison the savge sushi turn right go up the stairs turn right again and go up the remaining stairs there on the landing in the display case * Tomahawk - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room * War Hammer - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room * Wrench - On top of the rental exterior light generator next to the water pump and drain. Other * Keycard - In Lenny's room and on the computer desk, which is in the room just before Layla asks her guards to leave her alone * Proximity Mine - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room and the large room with the skeleton whale and harpoon gun * U'wa Tribe Poison - In the room with detection lasers, next to Lenny's room Disguises * Blackwater Bodyguard * Blackwater Park Exterior Guard * Blackwater Park Interior Guard * Blackwater Custodian * Blackwater Manager * Blackwater Receptionist * Blackwater Tactical Team * Plumber * Samurai Challenges :For instructions to complete a specific challenge, click the corresponding image; or for a comprehensive instructions list, see Blackwater Park challenges Trivia *In the cutscene where Dexter and Layla learn of 47's arrival, both Victoria and Dexter are wearing the isotope necklace. Probably an oversight during the development. *Also, this cutscene will always show 47 wearing his suit on the bodyguard's phone, no matter what disguise he had on. *During the cutscene where Dexter and Travis attempt to negotiate Victoria's ransom, Dexter demands 10 million dollars for her release. Given his status as the CEO of a multimillion dollar arms company, this seems surprisingly low considering the risks taken to acquire her. It is implied that Dexter intended to make far more money by studying Victoria to develop new technologies. *In the ending cutscene, the bodyguards is seen using Agency ARZ 160 and Agency Tanto Knife despite not being related to the Agency. Gallery Blackwater_Park.png| Blackwater Park The_Penthouse.png| The Penthouse Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions